


By The Forbidden Forest

by TheFoolsKnight



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff Kit, M/M, Ravenclaw Ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Kit and Ty are sixth year students of Hogwarts, and close friends. And then one day they aren’t.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 71





	By The Forbidden Forest

Kit had barely gotten through the first month of his first year at Hogwarts when he landed in detention.

It wasn’t his fault, though. It was mainly his kleptomania to be blamed. It was maybe the fourth or fifth potions class when, without even realising it, Kit had tried to steal what was apparently a rare and very expensive ingredient, and very unsubtly too. Professor Bane, the potions master, had not been pleased.

Kit also may have gotten a little defensive and ran his mouth, saying some schmuckish thing about how Professor Bane shouldn’t be wearing too much glitter in a place where it could potentially contaminate the potions (which, obviously, it wouldn’t. He had no idea where that came from.). Also a lot of other things. Maybe his mouth was to blame more than his kleptomania.

Either way, he ended up in detention that evening, running some errands for the caretaker, Filch.

There was one other boy with him in that detention - Ty Blackthorn.

Ty was a Ravenclaw, the house famous for its brains. He had midnight black hair that tumbled down to curl against his jawline, and gray eyes that Kit had never seen up close. Ty was utterly, utterly beautiful.

That day, Ty had been sent to detention because, apparently, his behaviour had been deemed ‘inappropriate’ in class by some dipshit of a professor. Later Kit had found out what actually happened from someone else - apparently Ty hadn’t been paying attention, and when the professor confronted him, had refused to look him in the eye, which he took for disrespect and sent him to detention after docking several points from Ravenclaw. That was a long time ago, and now when Kit looked back on it, he was pretty sure there must’ve been more to the story.

Back then, he and Ty were complete strangers, and now, over the course of five years at Hogwarts, had become friends. Back then, Kit hadn’t known anything about Ty - only that he was a beautiful boy, and now he knew a lot.

He knew that Ty was different - but in Kit’s opinion, different was never bad. Where most people except for some rogue Gryffindors avoided the Forbidden Forest, Ty would often roam near its outskirts in his free time, hoping to catch a glimpse of the animals that roamed there. Ty loved spending time with the gamekeeper Hagrid, who had many tales to tell of dragons and giants. Though Ty’s gaze was faraway during Hagrid’s stories - or even Kit’s anecdotes of his life in the mundane world, for he was a half-blood - he would remember every important detail with clarity. Ty, whose hands fluttered like the butterflies of spring, whose eyes seemed to hold the keys to the world. Ty, who dreamed of becoming an auror and solving mysteries. Ty, whom Kit loved more than anything else in the world.

But Ty thought of Kit as nothing more than a friend.

Kit had many thoughts on that. He was honoured to be one of Ty’s friends, for Ty generally wasn’t the kind to mingle with people, and being one of his close friends was as precious as perhaps the rarest gem in the world. But it also stung like a wild bee at Kit’s heart every time Ty referrred to him as a friend. He never spoke up about it, though - he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Ty. For him, being friends with Ty, being able to talk to him and seeing him every day was more than enough.

Presently he and Ty were walking by the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, Ty’s gaze turned towards the forest. They were both sixth years, which meant they had lesser classes and more free time. Ty was looking very handsome in his blue and black Ravenclaw robes. Kit on the other hand, was decked out in yellow and black, the colours of his house - Hufflepuff.

He suddenly remembered a day, long ago, when he was confiding in Ty because someone had made fun of his yellow and black striped Hufflepuff scarf.

“Why would they make fun of you?” Ty had asked, and Kit had shrugged.

“Apparently it makes me look like a bee.”

“So?” Ty had said simply, “I like bees.”

That was another thing he liked about Ty - his simplicity, the way his train of thought flew straight like an arrow instead of curving and bending in unnecessary directions.

Kit watched as Ty spotted something in the shrubbery and ran over to it. He followed him, and saw, just in front of Ty where he knelt among the weeds, a large lizard like creature.

“A fire breathing Salamander,” Ty said, his voice low, and Kit remembered the glow in Ty’s face when he cast his first successful patronus spell. Kit had wanted to tell him in that very moment, _I love you, Ty._

Ty’s face jerked up, his hand stretched out halfway to pet the salamander. “What?!”

Kit blinked. “What?”

Ty’s eyes were wide, and he seemed to be breathing hard. “What did you just say?”

Kit shifted slightly, a little worried at Ty’s tone. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You did,” Ty said, and stood up facing Kit. “You said, _I love you, Ty._ ”

Kit realised that he had spoken it out loud, and wanted to smack himself. He spluttered, trying to come up with some excuse, when Ty placed his hand on Kit’s cheek and he went still.

Something stirred in Kit then, some sort of bravado, and he said, “I do love you, Ty. I have loved you for a long time. It’s just… _it’s just so hard not to fall in love with you_ **.** ”

Ty looked at him a long moment, then said, “I can’t believe I never saw it before.”

Kit was silent, half afraid that Ty would disown him as his friend, and that would be it. He wished that his mouth wouldn’t get him into so much trouble.

Ty smiled a little. Kit had no idea what to stare at, so he fixed his gaze upon the earmuffs hanging around Ty’s neck. Kit had stolen them long ago, from the Herbology class on mandrakes in his second year.

“Maybe that’s why they say love is blind,” Ty said. Kit looked at him in surprise.

“What?”

“I love you too, Kit,” he said, his hands fluttering against Kit’s cheeks as he cupped his face and kissed him on the mouth. Kit gasped, not entirely able to believe this was happening, the culmination of his longing for Ty over many years coming down to this one single moment, to the feeling of Ty’s lips against his.

And then Ty pulled away and gave Kit a broad smile, returning to the fire-breathing salamander as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile Kit’s mind was reeling, to the point where he confused monkshood with anabaena in the potions class a couple of hours later, much to the exasperation of Professor Bane. He even stayed up late into the night, lying in bed and brushing his fingers against his lips and wondering if it was just a wonderful dream.

It wasn’t until the next day, when Ty took him to his twin sister Livvy and told her that they were dating, that Kit knew he hadn’t dreamed it all.


End file.
